Kuki's Big Trip
by LoveBugBaby
Summary: Kuki goes to Japan for 2 weeks what happens and what did Wally warn her about?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kuki pov oh wow my parents are giving me the best trip of a lifetime they are sending me to Japan for 2 weeks and I'm staying with my grandma she is not doing so well I don't know how much longer she will last but wait I have to tell the others including my boyfriend Wally (hope he wont miss me to bad)

At the treehouse…

Hey guys said Kuki

Hey Kuki said Hoagie, Abby and Nigel

Hey ummmmm wheres Wally?

He's in his room said hoagie

Thank you replied Kuki

While in his room Wally was working out and listening to a song that reminded him of Kuki

Wally was singing along to it _"you're the one I want to chase you're the one I want to hold I wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul"_

_AWWWWW he's the most sweetest thing_

_Hey Wally_

_Hey Kooks what do you need _

_Ummm I wanted to tell you that my parents are sending me on a trip to Japan for 2 weeks isnt that great_

_That is but you have to promise me one thing…._

_What is it Wally?_

_Please be careful and call me everyday I don't want anything to happen to you ok your everything to me ok kooks I love you_

_Awwww I love you too Wally…but wait why are you saying that for?_

_Ummmm Kooks I don't want to worry you or anything_

_Worry about what asked Kuki_

_Wallys thoughts (Shit If I tell her I don't think she will go but she deserves to go on a trip she needs this her grandma isnt doing to well and she's very close to her crud what the hell do I do?)_

_Umm Kuki listen you heard about the interesting twins right?_

_Yes what about them wally?_

_They been going around killing families is Tokyo and your grandma lives there so listen carefully you call the teens next door ok and me if you need anything_

_All right Wally will you bringing me to the airport tomorrow?_

_Yea I will bring you _

_Ok, and Wally?_

_Yes Kooks_

_I love you_

_I love you too more then anything (god please don't let anything happen to her)_

_Well not bad for my first chapter and story so please don't be mean it will get better_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day…

Hey Kuki said Abby

Hey what do you need? Asked Kuki

Oh well Wally wanted me to come in and check to see if you have everything for your trip replied Abby

Of course I do silly I am always prepared said Kuki

KOOKS said Wally

Yes Wally replied Kuki

Are you done we have to go to the airport now so you wont miss your plane said Wally

Alright I'm coming said Kuki

In the living room (where everyone else is)

Well I guess its time for me to leave I will miss you guys (cries)

Awww its ok gurl It's only two weeks we will see you soon said Abby

Yeah replied Hoagie you are gonna have a great time Kuki don't worry about it.

Have a great time Kuki said Nigel we will see you when you get back

Hehe ok said Kuki I will see you guys in 2 weeks (Wally grabs all her things and puts them in his orange truck)

Is that the last of your stuff Kooks? asked Wally

I guess so said Kuki are you ready asked Kuki

I am when you are said Wally

Hehe then I guess were going now said Kuki

(Kuki and Wally are now heading to the Airport and then they start talking)

Kuki said Wally

Yes replied Kuki

Remember what I told you, you call the TND or me if you need ANYTHING ok I am not going to loose the one I love from those Interesting twins shit if they land a fucking hand on you so god help me I will go to Japan and rip those guys arms right out of there socket! If they want to touch you they will have to go through me first!

Wally. Said Kuki I love you so much you always put me first before yourself I couldn't ask for anyone better then you, god Wally I don't know what I would do if those interesting twins hurt you because of me or worse…..Killed you

Kooks listen said Wally that's not going to happen I will be fine and so are you I love you and not one fucking person is going to take you away from me ok Kuki if you die I die I don't even know what my life would be like if you were not in it (Wally slowly starts to cry)

( Kuki starts to cry) OH WALLY please don't cry I love you so much I would never die on you and if those interesting twins get to me I will try the best I can to stay alive for you.

I know you will Kooks but please call if you need anything I will be there I promise

I know Wally, I know Said Kuki

(They arrived at the airport and they have to go through security )

Ok Kooks we have to go through security said Wally

Ok said Kuki (then she screams just about when they were going to enter security)

AHHHHHHH said Kuki

WHAT? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG? Asked Wally

I CAN'T FIND MY PASSPORT I CAN'T GO TO JAPAN WITHOUT A PASSPORT said Kuki

Umm ok said Wally here let me see your bag ( he looks through her bag and discovers a orange rainbow monkey)… hey Kooks what's with the Orange rainbow monkey? asked Wally

Oh Hehe I never travel without it, it reminds me of you said Kuki (while blushing)

Oh…. Well…umm… yeah….oh I remember I won that monkey for you 6 years ago said Wally

Hehe yep said Kuki

Oh and look what I found said Wally lifting up her passport

OH YAY YOU FOUND IT THANK YOU BABY said Kuki

(blushing) your welcome now let's got through security said Wally

Hehe ok said Kuki

(during there security check)

sir the man said to Wally your pockets aren't fully empty please check again (Kuki already made it through)

WHAT? said Wally dude I checked my pants 5 fucking times already Wally complained

CHECK AGAIN the man said

FINE said Wally (he checks again and finds his cell phone still in his pocket)

There said Wally, that's all that's in my pocket

Let's see… umm…. Yep your good you may proceed said the man.

Thank you replied Wally

(and finally they were near Kuki's place so she can get on the plane)

Umm I guess this is it said Kuki

Yep said Wally

(cries) I'm going to miss you Wally said Kuki

I'm going to miss you too Kooks…Just PLEASE be careful said Wally

Ok I will said Kuki

Ok and Kooks said Wally

Yes replied Kuki

I love you said W ally

I love you too replied Kuki

More then anything? Asked Wally

More then anything replied Kuki

That's it for this chapter stay tuned to find out what happens next


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hello passengers, the flight to Tokyo, Japan will now begin to leave make sure your seat belt are on so we can proceed with our flight thank you and have a wonderful trip.

Finally, said Kuki we can leave now.

(Kukis thoughts well the interesting twins are killing people in Tokyo, but that's really weird theirs a lot of people heading to Japan weird, I wonder what Wally's doing)

Back with Wally

God said Wally, I hope she will be ok, she probably will after all I told her I wouldn't let ANYTHING happen to her I promised I would not let her get hurt (at least I hope I can keep that promise)

Back at the tree house

Hey guys, said Abby is it me or has Wally been acting strange

Now that you mentioned it said Hoagie, he hasn't been himself since Kuki told him that she was going to Japan.

Yeah I know what you mean said Nigel, he isn't him self right now but hey you guys do know how much Wally loves Kuki he would do anything for her and we all know that.

Yeah I guess your right shit, If anything happened to Abby I would kill anyone who touches her.

Really, asked Abby

Of course said Hoagie, you're my girl.

I love you, said Abby

I love you too (then they kiss)

(Wally is now parking his car near the tree house)

Hey guys, said Wally

Hey, said Abby did Kuki make it to the airport safe?

Yeah she did, I watched her leave said Wally

Umm Wally, said hoagie

Yeah?, replied Wally

Why were you acting weird when Kuki told you she was going to Japan, asked Hoagie

You really want to know, asked Wally.

Umm yeah, said hoagie

Ok you know how Kuki is going to Tokyo, a certain part in Japan yeah the interesting twins are killing families in Toyko and I am afraid she will get killed and if she died, I…I w-wouldn't k-know what t-to do

(Wally starts to cry)

Dude, said Hoagie its ok

NO ITS NOT OK HOAGIE DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING CLUE HOW MUCH I LOVE HER I WOULD DIE FOR HER HOAGIE, DIE FOR HER.

Wally, said Abby you have to listen to me she is going to be ok, I know for a fact they won't touch her Wally… they won't ( I hope not)

I hope so, for there sake if they land a fucking hand on MY Kuki they will die, they will said Wally

(back with Kuki) (she hears people talking about the interesting twins)

Hey man did you hear about the interesting twins said Chase (my friend in real life had to use a name)

Yeah said Chris (another friend of mine)

I heard they are killing Families in Tokyo, Said Chase

Yeah I know and they said they were after a girl, said Chris

Really?, what's her name asked Chase

Oh her name is Kuki Sanban said Chris

THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE MORE COMING, STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT p.s sorry its so short


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" Wh-what? What do those interesting twins want from me?", I didn't do anything wrong, did I? (cries) I don't want to die I want to be married and have kids….With Wally, (oh Wally if anything happens I will always love you).

With Wally

"Fuck me" said Wally

"What did you do now boy?" asked Abby

Nothing, said Wally, "I'm just worried about Kuki, I keep having this feeling that they are after her"

Back with Kuki, ( Kuki just got to her grandmas house)

'GRANDMA" said Kuki

"Kuki dear, is that you, ohhhh its been such a long time I haven't seen you for 6 years you have grown so much now, tell me dear did you meet a certain someone, or should I say a lover?, I'm sure a 16 year old like yourself has met someone have you?", asked Grandma.

'Hehe of course grandma I am dating someone named Wallabee Beatles, and yes grandma he loves me very much he told me he would die for me, oh here is a picture of me and Wally (they look like orionstorms drawings of Kuki and Wally)

'Oh said Grandma, he is a very handsome young man Kuki," said Grandma.

'Yep, he is people say we are a cute couple," said Kuki

"Well, said grandma, you 2 make a cute couple, said grandma.

"Hehe, thank you grandma", said Kuki

( Back with Wally)

"forget this" said Wally

" forget what dude", asked Hoagie

" I'm calling Kuki", said Wally

"Wait", said Hoagie

" What do you want?," asked Wally

" put her on speaker", said Hoagie (Abby and Nigel just walked in)

(back with Kuki)

" I will be in the guest room grandma", said Kuki

" alright dear", said grandma.

(Kuki's cell phone ringed)

"Hello", asked Kuki

" Hey baby", said Wally

"oh hey Wally", I miss you so much, said Kuki

" not as much as I do", Said Wally

(then she heard her grandma scream downstairs)

"GRANDMA, GRANDMA" , said Kuki

"KOOKS, KUKI?, WHATS HAPPINING?, asked Wally

(Kuki dropped her phone)

"AHHHH GET OFF OF ME AHHHH WALLY" , said Kuki

"KUKI?, WHATS GOING ON PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPINING?", said Wally

"I will tell you what's going on said the interesting twins," we got your girl.

"WAIT , WHAT.. LISTEN TO ME AND LISTEN TO ME GOOD IF I SEE A FUCKING SCRACTH, BRUISE, OR BUMP ON MY GIRLFRIENDS FACE I WILL GO TO JAPAN AND I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS AND THAT'S A PROMISE YOU INTERSTING TWINS BETTER RUN" said Wally in a pissed off way.

"Oh really", said the interesting twins. (Both punch Kuki in the face… HARD)

"AHHH PLEASE STOP LEAVE ME ALONE…. WALLY… I-I LOVE YOU" ( on ground , out cold)

" KUKI, KUKI, KUKI, said Wally (starts crying)

" P-p-please d- don't kill her" cried Wally, and wait, what did you do to Kuki's Grandma?, asked Wally

"OHHH HAHAHA WE KILLED HER 10 MINUTEES AGO AND YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND IS NEXT JUST TRY TO STOP US INTERESTING TWINS… GOOD LUCK…. WALLY YOUR GONNA NEED IT BECAUSE YOU WON'T BE SEEING YOUR GIRLFRIEND AGAIN", (evil laugh)

"I WILL SEE HER AGAIN IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU BEFORE YOU KILL HER I PROMISE.", Said Wally.

HAHA WELL SEE ABOUT THAT (breaks Kuki's phone)

"I will save her", I will, said Wally (cries)

W-Wally? ,what are you going to do now? asked Hoagie

IM GOING TO JAPAN AND IM GOING TO GO KILL THOSE INTERESTING TWINS THAT'S WHAT IM GOING TO DO!

"WAIT", said Hoagie

"WHAT NOW"?, asked Wally

"IM COMING TO" said Hoagie

"NO YOUR NOT I CAN'T RISK SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT TO GET HURT…. I'M GOING ALONE THAT'S FINAL", said Wally

But, said Hoagie

He's going alone Hoagie, said Nigel

"ARE YOU CRAZY"?, HE WILL GET KILLED, said Hoagie

"No he won't" said Nigel

"FINE, BUT YOU CALL IF YOU NEED ANYTHING OK", said Hoagie

" WAIT A MINUTE", said Abby

" What?", asked Wally

" Take this it's a tracking device I had a feeling all along something was going to happen so I put a micro- chip on Kuki so you can track her… Wally… please bring my best friend back home," said Abby

"I will Abby, I promise. Said Wally

"Oh and Abby", said Wally

"yeah?," asked Abby

"…. Thank you," replied Wally

"Your Welcome," said Abby

"ALRIGHT NEXT STOP JAPAN", said Wally.

**OK I TRIED MAKING MY PUNCTUATION BETTER**

**WILL WALLY GET TO JAPAN IN TIME FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" I HAVE TO SAVE HER…even If it kills me", said Wally

" Back at the tree house"

"Hey Nigel", said hoagie,

'Yes hoagie", what do you need?, asked Nigel

"Do you really think Wally will be able to save Kuki by himself?", asked Hoagie

" I don't know Hoagie, I don't Know", said Nigel

" With Wally" (he just got to the airport)

"SHIT, WHERE THE HELL IS FLIGHT 57" said Wally

" Sir", said a old man, do you need help finding flight 57" asked the old man

" YES THANK GOD", said Wally

" Will you please tell me where it is", asked Wally

" Sure, I just want to know why you are in a rush to find flight 57", said the old man

" WAIT WHAT LOOK I NEED TO FIND THE FLIGHT BECAUSE MY GIRLFRIEND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE GOT KIDDNAPPED IN JAPAN AND IF I DON'T GET TO HER IN TIME THE INTERESTING TWINS WILL KILL HER LIKE THEY DID TO HER GRANDMA NOW"… (Wally calms down) will you please tell me where the crud the flight is please, asked Wally

" Oh it sounds like you care for this girl do you think you will marry her one day," asked the old man

( Wally blushes) " Well as a matter of fact… yes I am I love her I actually bought a ring already I will I give it to her in a few years maybe earlier", said Wally ( the ring is diamond with orange and green diamonds around it)

"interesting", said the old man

" Yeah, now where is the flight", asked Wally

" OH IM SO SORRY", Its down this tunnel and you make a left and there it is, said the old man.

" thank you sir," said Wally

" Your welcome", Said the old man, Wait what's your name, asked the old man.

" Wallabee Beatles", said Wally

" Wallabee Beatles", good luck saving your girl said the old man.

" Thank you sir" said Wally

( With the interesting twins)

(Kuki wakes up) "HUH WHAT WHERE AM I", asked Kuki

" Oh look who has finally woke up", said the interesting twins

" LISTEN INTERESTING TWINS WHERE AM I" asked Kuki

"Your in our hide out and I am so sorry you missed the death of your grandma", said the interesting twins

" WHAT YOU KILLED MY GRANDMA". Said Kuki (cries)

" YES WE DID AND YOUR NEXT AND NO ONE IS GONNA STOP US", said the interesting twins

" you-your wrong", said Kuki

" OH REALLY", WELL WHO DO YOU THINK WILL STOP US, asked the interesting twins

" MY BOYFRIEND WALLABEE BEATLES HE WILL KILL YOU WITH HIS BARE HANDS YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THE HELL HE WILL DO TO YOU IF YOU KILL ME AFTER YOU FACE HIM YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN," said Kuki

" HAHA ( beats the shit out of Kuki)

" h-he wi-will ss-stop you", said Kuki (on the ground bleeding and passed out)

( With Wally)

" Ok I am finally in Japan and I got a visual on Kuki", said Kuki

" Don't worry Kooks", I'm coming. Said Wally

( In the tree house)

"Hey Hoagie", said Abby

" Hey baby" said Hoagie

" Are you gonna call Wally", asked Abby

" umm yeah I was just about to call him now", said Hoagie

( phones ringing)

"Hello", said Wally

" Hey man", said Hoagie, did you get a visual on Kuki?, asked Hoagie

" Yeah", I see her on the tracker, Said Wally

" that's great", you can get to her before they kill her, said Hoagie

" DUDE WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP", said Wally

" umm yeah sure ok", said Hoagie

" LOOK I'M WASTING TIME I WILL TALK TO YOU LATER," said Wally

" Umm bye", said Hoagie

"Bye", said Wally

" What did he sound like on the phone?". Asked Abby

" Determined Abby, very determined", said Hoagie

" Oh", said Abby

" Oh is right", said Hoagie

( With Wally) ( he found the interesting twins hide out)

" Great I'm in", said Wally

" Hey Sister," said one of the interesting twins

" WHAT IS ITBROTHER" asked the other interesting twin

" Did you hear something ?" asked the interesting twin ( don't know their names)

" haha" the tracker said Kuki is right in this room. Said Wally

" OH SHIT WE GOT TO HIDE HER" said brother ( that's what I'm gonna call them brother and sister)

( Wally breaks down the door)

" HAHA SO GLAD YOU CAN MAKE IT",… Wallabee Beatles. Said the interesting twins.

" GREAT NOW WHERE THE HELL IS KUKI" asked Wally

" Oh hehe she's right here" said the interesting twins

( she is covered in blood and passed out and Wally thinks she is dead)

" WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER Y-YOU KILLED HER?" said Wally

" HAHA YOU CAN SAY THAT WALLABEE" said the interesting twins

" I AM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU", said Wally

" BRING IT ON WALLABEE", said the interesting twins

( Wally punches them and beats the living shit out of them until they are dead)

( runs to Kuki's Body)

" KU-KUKI PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU IF YOU CAN HEAR ME PLEASE HEAR THIS YOU DIE I DIE REMEMBER, I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE WITH YOU I WANT TO MARRY YOU HAVE KIDS WITH YOU AND LOVE YOU UNTIL THE DAY WE DIE PLEASE KOOKS PLEASE WAKE UP",….Please ( Cries) Kuki… I'm sorry, said Wally

" Wa-Wally", said Kuki

" YES KUKI ITS ME", ( kisses her with passion)

" I-I thought I wasn't gonna see you again", said Kuki ( cries)

" Here I am kooks, here I am", said Wally

" Wh-what happened to the interesting twins", asked Kuki

" I killed them with my bare hands", just like I said I would, said Wally

" Did you mean it" asked Kuki

" Mean what?", asked Wally

" Yo- You want to marry me" asked Kuki

" OF COURSE I DO I ALREADY BOUGHT A RING ", said Wally

" YOU DID AHHHH WHERE IS IT", asked Kuki

"Its in Clevland I will give it to you when we get back", but. Do you need to go to the hospital?, asked Wally

" I kinda do", Said Kuki

" Ok we will go to one now and get you checked", said Wally

"great thank you baby", said Kuki

" Your welcome and Kuki…. I'm sorry about your grandma", said Wally

" It-its o-ok " said Kuki

" Baby", its ok to cry said Wally

"I know", said Kuki ( cries)

" I'm gonna call everyone and tell them that your ok", said Wally

" Ok", said Kuki

( at the tree house)

( Hoagies phone rings)

"Hello", said Hoagie

" Hey", said Wally

" Did you find Kuki", asked Hoagie

" Yeah I have her here but we have to go to the hospital because she is a little hurt I killed the interesting twins with my bare hands just like I said I would but", said Wally

" But what man", you killed the interesting twins and Kuki is saved so but what?, asked Hoagie

" They… they killed Kuki's Grandma, said Wally

" Oh… man I'm sorry to here that… its not Kuki though", said Hoagie

" I guess", said Wally, umm I'm gonna bring her to the hospital now and I will call you when we get there", said Wally

" Ok dude bye", said Hoagie

"Bye", said Wally

" Alright lets bring you to the hospital", said Wally

" Ok" said Kuki

" Kuki" said Wally

" yes Wally," said Kuki

" I Love You", said Wally

" I Love You Too", said Kuki

( Passionate Kiss)

**WOW THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER **

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST (MAYBE)**

**KUKIS NOT DEAD YAY**

**STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

( Wally and Kuki get into his car to get to the hospital)

" OWWW", said Kuki

" WHATS WRONG", asked Wally

" Wally my leg hurts are we almost there", asked Kuki

" Yeah, we will be there shortly just hang in there baby", said Wally

" Teehee, ok Wally whatever you say", said Kuki

( At the treehouse)

" Hey Nigel", said Hoagie

" Hey Hoagie what can I do for you", asked Nigel

" Umm well I was just wondering if you think Kuki is seriously hurt" said Hoagie

" Well I'm not so sure hopefully not", said Nigel

" I hope not either", said Hoagie

( Hoagie starts giggling)

" What the hell is so funny", asked Nigel

" Nothing I was just picturing how badly Wally beat the shit out of those interesting twins after all he is VERY protective of Kuki", said Hoagie

" Yeah I guess", said Nigel

( Back with Kuki and Wally)

" Alright Kooks we are just about there only 5 minutes away", said Wally

" Ok then after we go to the hospital can we go home", asked Kuki

" Yes Kooks we can go home after", said Wally

" Ok and Wally", said Kuki

" Yes Kooks" asked Wally

" What does the ring look like and why are you giving it to be now we are only 16", said Kuki

" Well, I love you very much and I want to give the ring to you now so we can get married in the future after all I do hear you talk about me in your sleep and we are married and Have two kids named Koa and Shapps ( names belong to Orionstorm) and I actually like those names", said Wally

" Oh I'm glad you do because that's what we are naming them", said Kuki

" Kuki, I love any name you choose" said Wally

"" Aww thank you Wally", said Kuki

" Your welcome Kooks", said Wally

" Wally", said Kuki

" Yes Kooks", asked Wally

" WHAT DOES THE RING LOOK LIKE PLEASE TELL ME", Kuki begged

" Nope I'm not telling you it will ruin the surprise", said Wally

" Aww and Wally are we there yet", asked Kuki

" Yeah where here", said Wally

( In the Hospital)

"Hello what can I do for you," said the nurse

" Hello ma'am, my girlfriend is in pain I need a doctor to look at her", said Wally

" Oh dear where does she feel pain", asked the nurse

" Umm well she said her leg hurt a lot", said Wally

" Oh well here are some forms and you can sign her in", said the nurse

" Thank you ma'am", said Wally

" Not a problem", said the nurse

" Ok Kooks I'm just gonna fill this form out then the nurses are gonna put you in a room", said Wally

" Wally I don't like hospitals, will you go in the room with me", asked Kuki

" Of course I will", said Wally

" Thank you", said Kuki

" No problem", said Wally

( Back at the tree house)

" Alright why hasn't Wally called yet", asked Abby

" I don't know he is probably busy settling Kuki in the hospital", said Hoagie

" Yeah just give him time Abby", said Nigel

" Fine, I just hope she will be ok", said Abby

" I know Abby we all do", said Hoagie

" She will be fine she's strong", said Nigel

" Yeah I know she is she is my best friend", said Abby

( In the hospital)

" Kuki Sanban", said the nurse

" Right Here", said Kuki

" Great Kuki Sanban the doctor will be seeing you now" said the nurse

" Wait can Wally come", asked Kuki

" Well of course he can" said the nurse

" Yes thank you", said Kuki

" Your welcome now this way", said the nurse

( In the room)

"Alright, you lay here Ms. Sanban", said the nurse

" Thank you", said Kuki

" And you sir, sit in that chair next to the bed the doctor will be here shortly" said the nurse

" Ok", said Wally

( the doctor comes in)

" Hello how are you two today", asked the doctor

" I had better days", said Kuki

" Same with me", said Wally

" Now what seems to hurt", asked the doctor

" My leg hurts badly", said Kuki

" Oh let me take a look", said the doctor

( takes a look at kuki's leg)

" OWWWWW", said Kuki

" Hmmm, your leg seems to be fine", said the docter

" THEN WHY DOES IT HURT", asked Kuki

" Because you have a big bruise on the side of your leg", said the doctor

" Is she gonna be ok?," asked Wally

" She will be fine but you are gonna have to carry her out of the hospital", said the docter

"No problem", said Wally

" Are you ready to go Home Kooks", asked Wally

" Yes lets go Home then I can get that ring", said Kuki

" Ok just act surprised when I give it to you I just want it to seem real ok", said Wally

" Hehe Ok", replied Kuki

" Ok next stop Clevland", said Wally YAY CHAPTER 6 IS DONE STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER

The next chapter is probably the last I don't know yet


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

" Hello passengers the flight to Cleveland will leave momentarily please make sure you have everything you need so we can start our flight thank you and have a nice day"

" Alright Kooks were going home", said Wally

"Hehe I can't wait to see everyone again they are probably worried sick", replied Kuki

" OH SHIT", said Wally

" What?", said Kuki

" I forgot to call them", replied Wally

(Takes out phone and rings)

"Hello", said Wally

" Hey about time you called you and Kuki get on the flight safe", asked Hoagie

" Yeah, we are on the plane now", replied Wally

" Sweet, what time will you be here around?," asked Hoagie

" Umm. Around 9:00 at night mate", replied Wally

"Hey Wally, is Kuki ok?", asked Hoagie

" Umm, Kuki you ok?", asked Wally

" Yeah I'm fine Wally", replied Kuki

" Yeah, she's Fine", said Wally

" Ok that's good oh I should probably go your flight it about to start and don't worry I won't go to sleep until you get home ok man", replied Hoagie

" Thanks mate you're a good friend", said Wally

" I know take care and have a good flight ok", replied Hoagie

" Ok we will", said Wally

" Bye" said Hoagie

" Bye", replied Wally

" Alright Passengers our flight is gonna take off now", said the flight attendant

"FINALLY", said Kuki

"Hey your cute when you yell", said Wally

"Hehe, you are gonna see a lot of that after all we will be married soon and I have a question we are 16 now how old do you want to be until we get married", asked Kuki

" Ok first I love when you yell… It turns me on (blushes) and second I know your getting the engagement ring when we get home and its gonna be the most prettiest ring you will ever see and I'm not so sure how does umm 20 sound", asked Wally

" Well as long as I'm getting married to you and 20 is fine that's 4 years from now", said Kuki

" Yeah it is...wow you are gonna be Mrs. Beatles in 4 years not a Sanban", said Wally

" I KNOW I'M SO EXCITED". Said Kuki

" So am I Kuki, so am I", replied Wally

( Back at the tree house)

"OK LISTEN UP WE ARE HAVING A WELCOME HOME PARTY FOR KUKI AND WALLY", said Nigel

" Cool, but Wally said he won't be home with Kuki till around 9:00 pm" said Hoagie

" So what, Abby likes late parties", replied Abby

" Ok. Have a late party but aren't they gonna be tired?", asked Hoagie

" You kidding me Kuki loves surprise parties", said Abby ( Operation T.R.Y.C.Y.C.L.E)

" Yeah then she will definitely be up for it", said Nigel

" I know she will be but Wally he nearly risked his life to save Kuki", said Hoagie

" Wally will be fine he hates making kuki upset its settled we are having the surprise party what time is it now Hoagie", asked Nigel

" Well its 7:00 now", said Hoagie

" SHIT, we have to decorate now", said Nigel

" LETS DO IT", said Abby

( Back with Kuki and Wally)

" Wally, baby what time is it now?", asked Kuki

" It is 7:00 now sweetheart, we still have another 2 hours on this crappy plane", replied Wally

" DAMN", said Kuki

" Your turning me on again Kooks", said Wally

" Haha, good you turn me on with you just being with me … I love you Wallabee Beatles", said Kuki

" I love you to Kuki Sanban more then you know if someone tried to shoot you I would get in front of a bullet for you I am so stupid", said Wally

" I know you would take a bullet for me…but why are you stupid?", asked Kuki

" I'm glad you know I would take a bullet for you and the reason why I think I'm stupid is because I loved you since we were kids like 10 years old and Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel knew I loved you but you and I was scared to admit it to you because I thought you liked Ace and stuff so yeah then I knew you loved me back and when we were 10 at that rainbow Monkey fair… I was so glad I told you my feelings. But now I'm proposing to you, you made me the most happiest guy that ever walked the planet", said Wally

" Oh Wally you make me the most happiest guy on the planet, and I NEVER liked Ace he kept flirting with me and it got annoying, but I flirted back to make you jealous. Hehe it worked I was stupid to not notice you liked me but then I knew…I have a confession I had a crush on you as well and I love you Just remember that ok", said Wally

" I will remember that Kooks", said Wally

" I know you will Wally", said Kuki

( Back at the tree house)

"IS EVERYTHING READY?", said Nigel

" Yeah, everything is up, how are the balloons Abby", asked Hoagie

(Abby in a helium voice) "Everything is great over here", replied Abby

" Hey, Nigel remind me not to let Abby blow up the balloons", said Hoagie

" Haha, done", replied Nigel

" Hoagie what time is it now?", asked Nigel

" Shit, its 8:55 they will be here in 5 minutes", said Hoagie

" alright lets get this party started", said Abby

( Back with Kuki and Wally, their in Wally's car)

"Yeah, we are finally home the tree house is 5 minutes away", said Wally

" YAY, I can't wait to see their reactions when you go down on one knee", said Kuki

"Neither can I, but I will say hi to everyone then go in my room to get the ring but you stay with everyone when I get it ok", said Wally

" Alright Wally", said Kuki

" Hey Kuki", said Wally

" Yes", answered Kuki

" Where home", said Wally

( They get out of the car and walk to the door while everyone is hiding)

"SURPRISE WELCOME HOME GUYS", everyone yelled

" Whoa hey I wasn't expecting a surprise party", said Wally

" AHHH A SURPRISE PARTY THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH" said Kuki

( god I love her and I am so excited to propose to her) Wally thought

"Hey Wally, your ass doesn't hurt from the flight does it", asked Hoagie

" No, I'm fine but I will be right back I have to go in my room and get something", said Wally

" Ok Hurry Back", replied Hoagie

" So Kuki, those interesting twins are dead now?", asked Abby

"Yep, Wally killed them with his bare hands", replied Kuki

" That's great to hear", said Abby

"Hey I'm back, what did I miss", asked Wally

"Well, Kuki was just telling me how you killed those interesting twins with your bare hands", said Abby

" Yeah, I did but I have something I really want to say", said Wally

" Ok, what do you want to say?", asked Hoagie

( Wally gets down on one knee)

"Kuki Sandban, will you marry me", asked Wally

" OH MY GOD WALLY, THAT RING IS SO BEAUTIFUL, YES I WILL MARRY YOU", replied Kuki

(Then the kiss for 5 minutes)

"OK, what the hell did I miss, gurl your 16", said Abby

"Abby, I know Wally gave me the ring now so we can get married in a couple years we will be married at the age of 20. BUT OH MY GOD ISNT THIS RING BEAUTIFUL", said Kuki

" OH MY GOD IT IS", said Abby

" Hey Wally, how much did the ring cost", asked Hoagie

" Hoagie, it was expensive", said Wally

" Tell me", said Hoagie

" It was 3,000 dollars", said Wally

" 3,000 DOLLARS", said Hoagie

" Wally, that's expensive", said Kuki

" I know it is but your worth every penny", said Wally

4 years later

" I CAN'T BELIVE WE ARE MARRIED", said Kuki

"Neither can I", said Wally

" Wally, I love you", said Kuki

" I love you too Kuki", said Wally

" More then anything", asked Kuki

" More then anything", replied Wally

WOW GOOD STORY HUH THAT'S THE END WHAT A HAPPY ENDING THEY ARE MARRIED 4 YEARS LATER THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS

**I WILL HAVE MORE STORIES SOON **


End file.
